Hera Syndulla
Hera Syndulla was a Twi'lek female rebel who lived during the reign of the Galactic Empire. Syndulla was the daughter of the Twi'lek revolutionary Cham Syndulla.An adept pilot, Syndulla was the owner of the VCX-100 light freighter Ghost. She kept a secret blaster in her boot and was close with Kanan Jarrus, whom she convinced to become a rebel. Biography After raiding an Imperial supply depot, the lives of the Ghost's crew were left in jeopardy, with four TIE Fighters circling the ship. After taking a hit, the ship's comms and shields were fried. Hera then sent Chopper to fix the shields. Moments later, the comms between Hera and Kanan were disabled. Hera then sent Chopper to fix the connection, leaving the shields still down, and to tell Kanan to shoot better. When Chopper arrived below Kanan's turret, he was sent back to Hera to finish fix the shields, as well as to tell Hera to "fly better". Back in the cockpit, Hera took Kanan's remark to heart, and proceeded to carry out some difficult maneuvers. After evading the fighters, Hera used the ship's nose turret to take out a TIE Fighter, reducing Kanan's targets by half. After finishing off the last Fighter, the three of them met in the ship's cockpit, where they praised each other's shooting. Weapons and Gear Hera mainly used a Blurrg-1120 holdout blaster when fighting the Empire. She mainly wore a tight orange jumpsuit and a pair of flight goggles on the top of her head as she was the Rebels' pilot. Trivia * She is voiced by Vanessa Marshall. * Hera was the daughter of Cham Syndulla, who was first introduced in the animated series Star Wars: The Clone Wars. * By the time of the series, Hera was 24 years old. Screenshots Routine.png 27;.PNG 61-0.PNG 60.PNG 59-0.PNG 58.PNG 57-0.PNG 56-0.PNG 55-0.PNG 50-0.PNG 48-0.PNG 51-0.PNG 53-0.PNG 52-0.PNG 39hs.png 53-1.PNG 51-1.PNG 47-1.PNG 68hera.PNG 69;.PNG 70dis.PNG Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-22.jpg 58hera.PNG 59scout.PNG 35-1459446155.PNG 34-1459446155.PNG 33-1459446155.PNG 32-1459446155.PNG 26-1459446154.PNG 25-1459446153.PNG 24-1459446153.PNG 23-1459446153.PNG 22-1459446153.PNG 21-1459446152.PNG 20-1459446152.PNG 19-1459446152.PNG 48-1459889999.PNG 49-1459889999.PNG 47-1459889999.PNG 46-1459889998.PNG 45-1459889998.PNG 42-1482694757.PNG 40-1482694746.PNG 39-1482694737.PNG 76-1484621272.PNG 77-1484621271.PNG 60-1484621258.PNG 59-1484621258.PNG 58-1484621244.PNG 57-1484621244.PNG 56-1484621232.PNG 55-1484621232.PNG 54-1484621220.PNG 114-1485202926.PNG 88-1485202757.PNG 86-1485202699.PNG 87-1485202699.PNG 84-1485202687.PNG 83-1485202674.PNG 17-1485667733.PNG 16-1485667726.PNG Scene16651.png Scene16501.png Scene16551.png Scene16451.png Scene16401.png Scene16351.png Scene16301.png Scene16251.png Scene16201.png Scene16151.png Scene18001.png Scene17951.png Scene17901.png Scene07051.png Scene07001.png Scene06751.png Scene05051.png Scene03501.png Scene03401.png Scene03351.png Scene02251.png Scene02201.png Scene02151.png Scene01451.png Scene01351.png Scene01301.png Scene01101.png Scene01051.png Scene01001.png Scene00951.png Scene00401.png Scene00351.png Scene00301.png Scene00251.png Zero Hour14169.png Zero Hour14146.png Zero Hour14123.png Zero Hour14100.png Zero Hour14077.png Zero Hour14054.png Zero Hour13870.png Zero Hour13847.png Zero Hour13824.png Zero Hour13801.png Zero Hour13778.png Zero Hour13686.png Zero Hour13663.png Zero Hour13640.png Zero Hour13617.png Zero Hour13594.png Zero Hour13042.png Zero Hour13019.png Zero Hour12996.png Zero Hour12973.png Zero Hour12697.png Zero Hour12674.png Zero Hour12651.png Zero Hour12352.png Zero Hour12329.png Zero Hour10489.png Zero Hour09845.png Zero Hour09822.png Zero Hour09523.png Zero Hour09500.png Zero Hour09477.png Zero Hour09454.png Zero Hour09431.png Zero Hour09408.png Zero Hour05176.png Zero Hour05153.png Zero Hour05130.png Zero Hour05107.png Zero Hour05084.png Zero Hour05061.png Zero Hour14192.png Herasyndulla11 (17).PNG Herasyndulla11 (16).PNG Herasyndulla11 (15).PNG Herasyndulla11 (14).PNG Herasyndulla11 (13).PNG Herasyndulla11 (12).PNG Herasyndulla11 (11).PNG Herasyndulla11 (10).PNG Herasyndulla11 (9).PNG Herasyndulla11 (8).PNG Herasyndulla11 (7).PNG Herasyndulla11 (6).PNG Herasyndulla11 (5).PNG Herasyndulla11 (4).PNG Herasyndulla11 (3).PNG Herasyndulla11 (2).PNG Herasyndulla11 (1).PNG HeraScene29301 (1).png HeraScene29301 (2).png HeraScene29301 (3).png HeraScene29301 (4).png HeraScene29301 (5).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (95).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (100).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (101).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (102).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (103).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (104).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (105).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (106).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (118).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (119).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (132).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (133).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (134).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (135).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (136).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (137).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (138).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (261).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (262).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (263).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (264).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (265).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (266).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (267).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (292).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (293).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (294).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (295).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (451).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (452).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (453).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (454).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (638).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (639).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (640).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (641).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (642).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (107).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (108).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (109).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (110).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (111).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (112).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (113).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (114).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (115).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (116).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (117).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (139).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (140).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (285).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (287).png In.the.Name.of.the.Rebellion (289).png CC3D3990-08BF-4035-A1FD-75F87567559F.jpeg Category:Star Wars Universe Category:Aliens Category:Gunslinger Category:Criminals Category:Most Wanted List Category:Slave Category:Pilot Category:Captains Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Driver Category:Alliance to Restore the Republic Category:Twi'lek Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Interrogation Category:Stealth Force Category:Thief Category:Harem Category:Marksmanship Category:Mothers Category:Mothers Category:Widow Category:Military Category:Torture Victims Category:Martial Artist Category:Charisma Category:Resistance Category:Special Forces Category:Lothal Category:Convicts Category:Daughter Category:New Republic Category:Screenshots Category:Female Category:Warrior Category:Prisoners of War